youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Manta
Black Manta is an enemy of Aquaman and an agent of the Light. Weisman, Greg (2011-03-12). Question #13371. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-13. Personality Black Manta shares a few personality traits with Aqualad. He is commanding and focused. He lead his men with great authority. He has shown to detest any failure or mistake, as he chastises his men for any failings. He has no tolerance for anything that would derail the completion of the mission. A marked difference between Black Manta and Aqualad is that Black Manta will lose his temper much easier and become enraged. After it dawns on him that he is unable to retrieve the large, starfish creature, and thus complete his mission, he angrily shouts and shoots a missile at the creature, destroying it. He claimed that, if he could not retrieve the creature, then no one should have possession of it. He is proud, as he refuses to bow down and be subject to the king, Aquaman. He finds it a waste that men like Aqualad would risk their lives for the sake of their king. Characteristics Black Manta's exact physical characteristics are impossible to define due to the black suit he must wear that obscures the entirety of his form. The suit he wears is very similar to the one worn by his men, though his suit sports both aesthetic and functional qualities that differentiates him from his men. First and foremost, as per his name, Black Manta's suit is characterized by the manta-shaped head with two large, daunting red eyes that also allow him to fire lasers from; there are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. Another difference is that the hands of his suit are webbed; the suit also sports fins on each of his legs. Hidden in his suit are compartments that allow him to fire missiles. History Black Manta's makes his debut as he stops one of the palace guards from attacking his unsuspecting men. He chides his squadron for their carelessness and warns them not to let it happen again. He orders all the squads to report their position. Upon doing so, Phase 1 one the plan is complete, so he initiates Phase 2—the placement of Manta Stings in Sectors One, Two, Three, and Five of Poseidonis. He eventually initiates Phase 3—setting off the explosives, which resulted in massive damage to the city and served as a distraction. He and his men later assault the guards at the Science Center to steal a large starfish creature frozen in ice. With the guards taken out, he initiates Phase 4 and calls upon the Manta Sub. He oversees his men as the plan is underway. While directing the plan, he notices two suspicious squadron men, one of whom he immediately guesses as Aqualad. With their disguise discovered, they are forced to battle him. Equipment Manta sub: The Manta sub is Black Manta's primary mode of transportation. It is a submarine shaped in the form of a giant manta ray and is powered by atomic fusion. On August 27, it served as phase four of the plan to extract a frozen giant echinoderm. It would appear above the Science Center and melt a hole in the dome then tow the object away. Black Manta failed to extract it and escaped aboard the submarine. Manta stings: Manta stings are explosives fashioned in the shape of a manta ray and are utilized by Black Manta and his squads of henchmen. On August 27, several of the Manta stings were planted in Sectors One, Two, Three, and Five of Poseidonis as a diversion during the Assault of Atlantis. Plasma Rifle: Very lethal automatic weapons that shoots plasma energy. Not really used by Black Manta, but they were used by most of his henchmen. Rocket Launcher: A lethal weapon that shoots rocket-propelled-grenades, it was used by one of Black Manta's henchmen when they attacked Atlantis. Relationships Aqualad He seemed to be extremely disappointed that Aqualad serves Aquaman willingly, going as far as calling it a waste. Aquaman Black Manta absolutely refuses to bow down to Aquaman. He sees no reason behind soldiers giving their loves for him and considers them fools. He especially finds men like Aqualad serving Aquaman to be a waste. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals